fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Magics of the Thirteen Otherworldly Virtues
Ancient Magics of the Thirteen Otherworldly Virtues (十三別天地徳の古代魔法, Jūsan Bettenchitoku no Kōdai Mahō) are a series of extremely powerful magics — all of which predate to the very beginnings of the magical world. It's rumored that these magics helped shaped the world into what it currently is & has been possessed by various mages throughout history; it's also stated that they're as ancient as Aura Magic, though whether this is true or not remain unknown due to little information on both magics. It's unknown what the true purpose behind these magics are, but it stated that it will help aid in the complete revival of a certain god when all of them are gathered in one location. Currently, it's questioned how many mages possessed these magics in the modern era, but it's stated to be very few. There can only be one mage for every magic in this category, thus thirteen wielders in all. They serve as one of the plot devices in the storyline — Fairy Tail: Tales of the Forgotten. It's known that there are various individuals that are after this magic, some of whom are the rulers of the various countries comprising Ishgar & members of the Magic Council. Description List of Magics Note: Here are the list of magics that belong to this category. There will be possible times that the author will make changes to this list for certain reasons, some of which will relate to the direction of the storyline. Counterbalance It's later revealed that there are actually fifteen magics belonging to this category, two of which are hidden. It's said that the additional two magics acts as a counterbalance to the other thirteen; this was done to prevent the risk of the world getting destroyed in some manner if any user of the thirteen were unable to control their magic's given power for one reason or another. It's unknown if there were any known previous users of these two counterbalancers, as it only appeared every few generations or so. It appears that these magics have appeared in the modern era, already choosing their current wielders. Trivia *This list of magics is exclusive for the author's use of his storyline, thus can't be used by any other user. *The author created these magics after study concepts & subjects dealing with various religious beliefs & theories dealing with the universe and those within. *These magics can be used by any mage, regardless of race or status. *Though they aren't classified as Lost Magic, they do possess the capabilities of one due to their power and given age. *It's unknown why, but it's stated that these magics tend to choose their owners through the various objects they are sealed in; this means that they have some form of sentience, which is plausible — hinting that they are considered to be the first of their kind, deriving from . Category:Fighting Style Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Under Construction Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Ancient Magics of the Thirteen Otherworldly Virtues Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World